Nightmare
by fanficreader23
Summary: A new nightmare arrives and it's up to him to lead her back to the real world, to calm her down, and to keep her in his arms. Forever.


**Okay! So excited! My first fic! Please tell me of any mistakes, or if you like it or not. But, please, no flames! Thank you very much and enjoy the fic!**

**~fanficreader23**

I find myself to be sloshing around in the rain, unable to know where I'm going. The faint smell of fresh bread is what makes me salivate. Surely enough, I stare sadly at the baby clothes I failed to sell, and just drop them in a puddle, waiting for them to seep up the mud. I've been so hungry these past few days, and why don't I die? Well, for one thing, I would never leave my sister alone, after what mother proved to me after my father's death. I could never trust her again. Wait. This doesn't feel right. Why am I still wearing my old seam clothes, but we've won the rebellion already? Why am I still the hungry, fatherless and desperate girl from before, but now I've been put in to the Hunger Games, twice? Why is this happening? The rain is getting harsher every minute, and I could feel every drop fall on my thin, frail body. Then it all replays. Peeta comes out, and throws the loaves of burnt bread to my feet. When I reach for the loaves, they quickly decapitate. I pull my hand back, not sure of what happened. I start walking towards home, ready to tell my family the dreaded news. But when I walk towards my home, the surrounding starts to change into my first arena. The same scenery, same everything, scary, but somewhat nostalgic. Now I am wearing my arena clothes, my pin fastened to me. This is the arena where Peeta and I made our mark in the games' history, where we made a fool out of the capitol, or mostly, the game makers. "Katniss!" I hear, my thoughts rattled because of this vaguely familiar voice. Mockingjays start to lead me through the trees, and to find myself perched high up on a tree. I see Rue being chased by the district 1 boy, and being speared through her stomach. I let out a gasp, and find myself suddenly there, shooting an arrow at her killer, killed by the sharp arrow through his throat. I see myself, choking back my tears, singing a lullaby to a dying girl. Why do I have to get through this? Why do I have to see this? Somehow, it feels like I'm stuck to sit down on the branch, unable to move. I see myself comeback with an armful of flowers, and sticking each stem to even more beautify Rue. Covering the wound, wreathing her face, weaving a million colours through her dark hair. Once I leave, I jump down from the branch and tip toe towards her dead body, unsure what to do. I try to reach up to her, and just like the loaves of bread, gone. I never saw the claw pick her up, nor anything drag her away. I start to claw the air, until I fall into the same position ad Rue did.

I open my eyes, and find something ringing my neck. No, it's not any of that fancy jewellery, tighter than a choker. I stare down at a completely different set of eyes, so familiar. Then I realise, it's Peeta, strangling me, trying to kill me. I flail around, but no one's coming to the rescue. I thought that maybe Haymitch or anybody else would come and release his hands from my neck. It's painful, really. I might as well bid goodbye to my life, bid farewell to anybody I ever knew. It turns out, the boy I tried to save, always, but I never stopped to owe, killing me? I feel like the air supply being cut limited, me creating sounds of a dying animal. I look down, look down one last time at those eyes who just want to kill me, those perfect set of blue staring at me, but I see his lips for a small smile. It's true, he must do this, to make me feel all the pain I've been burdening him with, but why the sensation of death? To my final breath I manage to yell a "STOP!"

After the yell, I find myself sitting upright on a bed, sweating. Oh, it's all just a nightmare. But that doesn't comfort me. I start panicking, and I see Peeta sleeping peacefully on the bed. Our bed. It just came to me. Married, wed, came back together. This is not the type of person I saw in my dream, strangling me to death. But it is, the same face, same blue eyes, same everything. I see the peaceful expression on his face transform into a concerned one, clearly thinking of what is happening. His eyes open gently, but you could see that he is worried. I sink down beside him, still sweating. He wipes my face gently and looks at me. "What happened?" He asks, alarmed by what just happened to me. "Oh, just another nightmare. You were strangling me, and more." I explain, a lone tear finding its way down my cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He tells me repeatedly, wrapping me in his embrace. "What's to be sorry about?" I ask him, trying to pull away from his embrace, but clearly failing. I decide to just stay there, and wait for his reply. "For giving you all these nightmares, you know." He starts to look away, regret in his expression. I go and wrap an arm around him. "I'm the one who should be sorry." I tell him, trying to face him. "For waking you up this late in the night, scaring you with all of my problems. I'm sorry." I say, looking down at my hands. "Oh, come on," He tells me, embracing me again. He just lets me sob there on his chest, crying until there's no more tears. This is why I need him. This is why I love him. He will always be there. "So, you love me, real or not real?" He asks me, smiling. I wipe off the tears and smile back. "Real." I return the smile. "So, are you okay? Real or not real?" He looks at me. I know he's just doing this for the heck of it, for fun to brighten me up. "I am, I am." I tell him, still curling to him. "I'm okay because I'm with you." I smile. His voice drops to a whisper, followed by a yawn. "So, are you sleepy, real or not real?" he looks at me. "Real!" I yawn, as I drift off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
